1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel organic fluid compositions containing minor amounts of borate or phosphonate derivatives useful as detergents, particularly in lubricating oils, greases, fuels, heat exchange fluids and transmission fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 1,031,130 describes the reaction between a polyolefinic polysuccinic acid anhydride or halide and a hydroxylated amine such as tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane (hereinafter referred to as "TMAM"). These products are described as lubricant detergents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,511 describes a two step process involving reaction between an olefin-substituted succinic acylating agent and an alkylene polyamine followed by the reaction mixture with a hydroxylamine, such as TMAM. U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,743 discloses the reaction between the alkenyl-succinic anhydride and the polyhydric alcohol followed by reaction of the resulting reaction product with a hydroxyl amine such as TMAM. In these two U.S. patents, the resulting product is considered to be a mixture of different products. The products are said to have dispersant and rust-resistant properties for lubricants and fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,659 describes a metal coordinated complex product obtained by reacting a basic organic nitrogen compound with an aldehyde and a polyalkylphenol and subsequently reacting the product thus formed with a coordinating agent prepared from a metal and an acid. This product is said to have detergent and neutralizing properties in organic fluids, however in use, such metal containing product results in ash formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,574 discloses boron derivatives of high molecular weight Mannich condensation products. The products of this reference differ from those of the present invention in that the particular amine used herein, namely TMAM, is not shown. The unexpectedly high detergent properties found for the compositions of the present invention are believed to be the result of using the amine TMAM, as will be described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,087,936; 3,284,409 and 3,281,428 describe boron-containing additives; U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,034 describes aldehyde derivatives. None of the above described references discloses the present borate or phosphonate derivatives.